Vera Lynn
Vera Lynn was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. She was a part of Team Danger. Vera was the winner of the competition, winning the $1,000,000 prize. Background Vera Lynn is widely known as "the Forces' Sweetheart". She is an English singer of traditional pop, songwriter and actress, whose musical recordings and performances were enormously popular during the Second World War. During the war she toured Egypt, India, and Burma as part of ENSA, giving outdoor concerts for the troops. The songs most associated with her are "We'll Meet Again", "The White Cliffs of Dover", "A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square" and "There'll Always Be an England". She remained popular after the war, appearing on radio and television in the UK and the US and recording such hits as "Auf Wiederseh'n Sweetheart" and her UK Number one single "My Son, My Son". Her last single, "I Love This Land", was released to mark the end of the Falklands War. In 2009, at age 92, she became the oldest living artist to top the UK Albums Chart, with We'll Meet Again: The Very Best of Vera Lynn. She released the album Vera Lynn 100 in 2017, to commemorate her centennial year, and it was a number 3 hit, making her the oldest recording artist in the world and first centenarian performer to have an album in the charts. She has devoted much time and energy to charity work connected with ex-servicemen, disabled children, and breast cancer. She is held in great affection by veterans of the Second World War to this day and in 2000 was named the Briton who best exemplified the spirit of the 20th century. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vera_Lynn Blind Audition For Vera Lynn's audition in Episode 104, she sang her song "Land of Hope and Glory". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all turned their chairs. Vera chose to be on Team Danger. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 107, Vera Lynn was paired against Sam Tsui. She sang her song "We'll Meet Again". Danger chose Vera as the winner, sending her to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 110, Vera Lynn was paired up against Jay Oh. She sang her song "There'll Always Be An England". Danger chose Vera as the winner, sending her to the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 113, Vera Lynn sang her song, "Lili Marlene". JayDK, Xboy, and Danger gave her standing ovations. Vera Lynn's performance was strong enough for Danger to send her to the Top 12 along with Devvon Terrell and Kendrick Lamar, instead of Javier Colon, John Legend, and Parson James. Top 12 Vera Lynn's Top 12 performance in Episode 114 consisted of her singing her song, "Stars Fell On Alabama". JayDK, Xboy, and Danger gave her standing ovations. Vera Lynn received enough votes to be sent to the Top 10. Top 10 Vera Lynn's Top 10 performance in Episode 115 consisted of her singing her song, "You'll Never Know". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave her standing ovations. Vera Lynn received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals. Semifinals Vera Lynn's (Top 8) Semifinal performance in Episode 116 consisted of her singing her song, "When They Sound the Last 'All Clear". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave her standing ovations. Vera Lynn landed in the Middle 3 of the night, and into the Coaches' Choice. Although James did not vote for her, JayDK, Xboy, and Danger did, sending her to the finals instead of Devvon Terrell. Finals Vera Lynn's Final performances in Episode 117 consisted of two reprises of earlier songs and then a new performance to top it off: For the first reprise, Vera re-sang her song, "There'll Always Be An England", which was used in the Knockout Round. JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave her standing ovations. For her second reprise, she re-sang her Semifinals song, "When They Sound the Last 'All Clear". All coaches gave her standing ovations. Lastly, for her new song, she sang her song, "As Time Goes By". All coaches gave her standing ovations. Finale For the Finale in Episode 118, Vera Lynn did a special guest collaboration with Michael Bublé. They both sang his song, "Hold On". Vera Lynn was revealed to have finished in first place in the competition that same night, over Ryan Star, Saliva, and Damian Lillard, winning one million dollars and a record deal with XVoice Music Group. Trivia *Vera Lynn is still alive. *At age 100, Vera Lynn is the oldest contestant in anything ever. *Vera Lynn was the only woman in the Top 10 of Season 1. Category:Artists Category:Female Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Female Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:4 Chair Turns Category:Team Danger Category:Team Danger (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:English Artists Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S1) Category:Top 12 Category:Season 1 Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 1 Top 10 Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 1 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 1 Finalists Category:Winners Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 2 Guest Performers Category:Season 4 Guest Performers